


Suspenders

by Ciestess



Series: One-Shot Wednesdays 2019 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ciestess/pseuds/Ciestess
Summary: The Villain asks out one of the Hero's supporting characters on a date.Prompt by @scrawl-your-heart-out on Tumblr:“‘Do you wanna be mine?’ The villain offered.‘Uh, who are you?’”





	Suspenders

Visuspect, the local “villain” of Greenpark City, was currently directing his robots in setting up a statue of himself in the center of the nature park. Moving his finger dexterously across his tablet, he ordered the large drones carrying the ten-foot-tall stone structure to set down one end and tilt it until, finally, it stood upright in his chosen spot.

And of course, _that_ was when StrongArm decided to show up.  
“Stop, villain!” The “hero” screamed in his usual, overly-campy tone.

Visuspect sighed deeply and moaned to himself, “Here we go again…”  
Pressing a button on the side of the tablet, he sent the robots into “Defensive Mode.” Fifty glowing eyes changed from blue to red and swung to stare menacingly at the brightly-colored StrongArm. And without further adieu… StrongArm started destroying Visuspect’s robots.

And, _of course_, that reporter woman decided to get a closer look at the action. So when her “hero” finished with the robots and moved on to destroying his statue, Visuspect was forced to use one of his personal body-guard-bots to protect her…  
By jumping between her and the flying stone debris.  
Because he, like an idiot, decided _against_ assigning a guard-bot to the woman last week. And the moron who designed these bots -- and who was that again? Oh, right, _him_ \-- designed them to only guard _one_ target at a time!

When StrongArm spotted him, he immediately yelled, “Get away from her, you fiend!” before charging at him like an enraged bull.

With no options left, and tired of playing this game, Visuspect screamed, “STOP, YOU IDIOT!”  
Caught off guard by the usually-silent villain’s intensity, StrongArm did stop.  
But Visuspect wasn’t done.

“I’ve seen it a million times, but I still can’t believe how STUPID you are! Do you have ANY idea how much destruction you cause?! I jumped in front of Sonia to SAVE her from YOU, you moron!” He took a few deep breaths. StrongArm was too shocked to interrupt, “That’s all I EVER do! Save people from their _idiotic excuse for a hero_! Why SHOULDN’T I get a statue?! After ev-!”  
“Excuse me?” asked a melodious, feminine voice from behind him.  
Visuspect turned, still breathing heavily from his anger and near-death experience.

Sonia was the reporter most known for covering StrongArm’s heroic deeds, so this wasn’t the first time she’d seen her hero’s arch-nemesis. However…  
Was she… looking at his… suspenders???  
No, she wasn’t just looking at them…

_ **… She was pointing at them…!** _

“Lyle?”

…  
… Oh, _**shit**_.

_Workers were scurrying left and right, typing away at computers; papers were lying in organized piles on every desk; every space exuded the scent of cheap coffee.  
And in one corner… Beautiful, dark curls bounced…_

_What was he doing? Why did he think this was a good idea, again? He didn’t stand a_ chance _with her!_  
_But he’d come this far…!_

_Gathering what little courage he had left, he approached his doom._

_“Excuse me. Miss?”  
She turned. Golden eyes…! <3 “... Yes?”_

_“I, um…” Couldn’t back out now! “I just wanted to say -- I really admire, uh… how much you… you care. About the people in this city.”_  
_“Oh, um… Thanks?”_  
_“...”_  
_“...”_

‘Can’t back out now, can’tbackoutnow…!’  
_He held out the bouquet he bought down the street -- he should’ve thought this through more, whatwashethinking?! -- and sealed his fate:_  
_In the most suave voice he could manage, he attempted to say “Do you want to go out with me?”_

_But in his panic, what actually came out of his mouth was, “Do you wanna -- be mine?”_

_…_  
_His entire being froze._  
_What did he just say?_  
… What did he just say !?!

_She was staring at him -- oh, god, she thought he was a creep -- Oh, God, he WAS a creep! What did he just-?!_

_“Uh, who are you?”_  
_Every single thought left his brain and he -- the idiot -- answered truthfully, “Uh- Lyle.”_  
_“...”_

_For about ten seconds, they just stared at each other, until-_  
_“Are those… wrenches?”_  
_“Huh?”_  
_She pointed. “On your suspenders.”_

_… OH, GOD, WHAT HAD HE DONE!?!  
He seriously came here **still dressed in his costume**?!_

_He couldn’t even speak. There was no way his panic wasn’t showing by this point._  
_And then…_  
_She smiled._

_“They’re cool. I like them.”_

_… She.  
She didn’t recognize him._

_…_

_And now…_

… And now she did.  
“That’s you, isn’t it?”

“Uh…  
… Yes…?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my “OneShot Wednesday” project - I’m trying to write a one-shot every week.
> 
> ###  **And I take requests!**
> 
> Just about everything goes -- I’ll tell you if there’s a problem. But if you want to know the details of how the OSWs work, check out [my website](https://crossroadofinfinity.com/).
> 
> Please send me ALL the ideas!!! I will make sure to recognize whoever’s idea/request it was in the work – just ask if you want to remain anonymous.
> 
> And if you liked this, please **SHARE** it!


End file.
